Ignorance is the Colour of the Snow
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: [02] A dialogue, of sorts, where two connected hearts still far apart argue about the ideals that neither truly understand. /set during the Kaiser reign.
1. Ken I

**A/N:** Written for the Green Room (Rlt) Callenge, Challenge #2 - write a fic inspired by a disney song (I picked Colour of the Wind, from Pocahontas), for the Becoming the Tamer King Challenge, Data Forest Task (DFC) - write a drabble collection based on a character or pair of characters, where chapters alternate either tense or POV or both, for the Diversity Writing Challenge, d6 - a drabble novel (like how you would write a regular multichap) with "chapters" under 500 words, and for the Halloween Advent 2015, item 14 (caramel corn) - write a drabble novel.

* * *

 **Ignorance is the Colour of the Snow**  
 **/1/**

The world was a blank slate, but bathed still with blood. To make the slate truly blank, you have to scrub it all away. Scrub and scrub until the red becomes white, and humans are pathetic that way because you can't scrub a human white. They just go more red, the more you scrub.

The beasts love red. They love blood. They feast on it. Cannibals. Vampires. Whatever you like to call them.

Leave the blood there, then. Let them devour it. The world can turn into a blank slate that was as well, and your hands will be spared.


	2. Daisuke I

**Ignorance is the Colour of the Snow**  
 **/2/**

The world is an adventurous place. A place to grow. A place to be free. A place to engage with, to learn from, to love.

Not to destroy.

I've only heard about this world but I love it. I love it because Taichi-sempai and Hikari-chan love it, and that's good enough for me. It's a precious place for them. A place they've grown. I want to grow too, in the world we all live and in that one because I can grow a different way there, become something even more…

It's almost like you stand upon our progress. Human progress.


	3. Ken II

**Ignorance is the Colour of the Snow**  
 **/3/**

Of course it was a place to be free. After its chains are dealt with. Grow? Do you think a plant will grow when it's choked with weeds? Do you think shields and swords and teeth and nails - do you think they'll shine with all this grime on them still?

It's a rubbish dump. It needed to be cleaned. A world full of rubbish was a prison. A world without that won't, wouldn't have been - Sentiments like yours made this world what it was. Polluted it.

It will become a place to be free. But not for you. For me.


	4. Daisuke II

**Ignorance is the Colour of the Snow**  
 **/4/**

It's not a prison. It's a garden. A forest. Where children run, and play, and they should be smiling children, not children screaming in terror and looking for a place to hide.

You're doing that. Stealing smiles, leaving frowns in their place. Why? Aren't smiles nicer to see? Are you really happy watching everyone run away from you? People and digimon that could be your friends?

Aren't you happy watching Hikari-chan and Takeru embrace their partners?

Don't you want a partner like that too?

Though maybe you already have one, and it's only me: still new, lost, and potentially accidental.


	5. Ken III

**Ignorance is the Colour of the Snow**  
 **/5/**

Sentiments. Only ugly sentiments. Being happy with a little puppy licking one's heel when the fully grown one tore through gardenias and soiled soccer jerseys. You play soccer. You should've known. The grass looked pretty until stains wouldn't come out of your shirts and and the mud your sneakers.

Or you were the sort who could be content with such stains on their soul.

Not I. I'd clear the things causing stains, because fake beauty was not preferable to none at all. I hated worlds of lies: this world, the world we came from…

This world, at least, would bow.


	6. Daisuke III

**Ignorance is the Colour of the Snow**  
 **/6/**

They're not ugly sentiments. Don't you have friends? It's the same.

Now, it's more than that. Like family. Like a younger brother to laugh with you and play, and an older one to protect you.

I have my own partner now. I understand. That feeling of loving the world for them, of giving the world for them - and I am the one who's protected, who's shielded. Though we fight together. And we grow.

It's another thing entirely feeling it all, but it's even more wonderful than the stories of Taichi-sempai and Hikari-chan because I've got a partner of my own.


	7. Ken IV

**Ignorance is the Colour of the Snow**  
 **/7/**

Friends were a foolish sentiment as well. And family. I had an older brother. He didn't protect me. Instead, he sent me to the wolves and I crawled back, teary and bitter, and spitting curses.

One of those curses stuck on and he died: a bloody broken death that showed me exactly what these bonds called friendship and family and love looked like.

He didn't protect me. Nor did he protect himself from me: from the curses of an eight year old child in an upset heat.

No-one would protect me. I'd create a world where I didn't need it.


	8. Daisuke IV

**Ignorance is the Colour of the Snow**  
 **/8/**

I don't have many friends either. In fact, they're mostly because of the digital world. They might all be, since Taichi-sempai was the one who told me about it and Hikari-chan has been there too. I'm not even sure I could call Hikari-chan my friend before, though I did…

But this world gave me friends. I'm sure it could give you friends too, if only you let it. There are so many creatures here who only judge based on what you do. No other glamorous people in your shadow. No foolish things you've done. And your partner most of all.


	9. Ken V

**Ignorance is the Colour of the Snow**  
 **/9/**

Partner? The worthless worm who followed me but did nothing of use? That was what I thought at first. A useless sort of partner. I needed a better one.

I also couldn't imagine you without friends: you seemed surrounded by them, every time, and I was...jealous.

Perhaps I'm still jealous. And bitter. That world you describe does sound like a beautiful place but it's too late now. I didn't succeed in destroying the world thanks to the lot of you, but I destroyed my chances with it. And I destroyed my partner.

Who will be my friend now? You?


	10. Daisuke V

**Ignorance is the Colour of the Snow**  
 **/10/**

When I see the digitama of friendship, I don't think it would be mine, you know? I say I have the least friends and I mean what I say: they're all here, plus Yamato-san. I'm not sure about Takeru either. Sometimes we laugh together. Elsewise we argue. But friends argue to and that's fine, right?

But the digitama is mine, and so are my friends. Even when I think I'm not capable of putting myself in harm's way for them, they do for me and I for them. Why do you hurt them instead? Wouldn't you rather the chance instead?


	11. Ken VI

**Ignorance is the Colour of the Snow**  
 **/11/**

I took a risk, a few years ago. That was when I first touched the digivice. When I first went to the digital world - even though that entire trip had been wiped from my memory on my return. I only remembered stumbling into the computer, then back out of it, and then Osamu ni-san slapping the digivice out of my hand…

And the next time I saw the digital world, it was a grey dull ocean that tried to drown me, so of course I couldn't chance that. Of course I had to destroy that. It was horrible. Frightening. Engulfing.


	12. Daisuke VI

**Ignorance is the Colour of the Snow**  
 **/12/**

Hikari-chan's seen the Dark Ocean. Takeru too, but Hikari-chan's the one that knows it. She calls it a frightening place, but it's not the digital world. This is the digital world and, honestly, do you see a trace of bleakness here?

It's a strange world with strange places, but filled with potential. Not scary. Nothing to destroy because of that fear. There are enough enemies, and the others wonder if we'd really be called to take care of a kid, since you're Chosen like us. That means there's another enemy, the enemy we should be fighting.

Don't fight us. Join us.


	13. Ken VII

**Ignorance is the Colour of the Snow**  
 **/13/**

Join you? It's too late for that now and before I thought myself too high and mighty, to perfect, to even think of the possibility.

I needed no-one. I tried to need no-one. I guess it didn't really work because I needed digimon to fight you lot, didn't I. And when they failed I needed stronger digimon. Then the abomination I created with my own two hands.

It destroyed us, in the end. An ironic twist of fate that the sword I'd made with my own hands swung back and chopped my head off.

Except I wasn't the physically dead.


	14. Daisuke VII

**Ignorance is the Colour of the Snow**  
 **/14/**

But, Ken, digimon don't die. They just get reconfigured. There's a place called Primary Village and all the digimon are reborn there. You'll see your partner again. Though the village could use a little fixing.

We'll fix it up. You can help us, if you want. Or help destroy the dark towers. There are plenty of those. Or something. It might be uncomfortable for a while, but we'll get used to it. And we need you. We need your help. We're all a part of something bigger and I think...you need us as well.

Don't turn us away, Ken.


	15. Ken VIII

**Ignorance is the Colour of the Snow**  
 **/15/**

It was always too late. I couldn't tell you that. That'd involve me seeing you and I doubt, for all your naive thoughts, that either of us could bare that.

I'd lost. Worse, I was a fool and made an irredeemable mistake first, and I'd lost many irreplaceable things in return. Wormmon was dead; so was Osamu ni-san. And my parents… after all I put them through, how could I go back them? I didn't deserve their tears, nor those pitying looks from you that saw me off.

For the sand and thirst to bury me was what I deserved.


End file.
